Transmitter receiver radio equipment commonly includes a keypad and configurable buttons by means of which the equipment may be operated. The equipment usually has the capability to be used for a number of applications for example, conventional applications, where a user selects a transmit and receive channel, or trunked radio applications, where the communication channel is automatically selected from a pool of available channels. The same equipment may be configured to provide either type of application prior to delivery to a user.
It is also usual for such equipment to be programmed to offer the precise functionality that the user requires, for example, a user may wish for depression of certain buttons of the keypad to result in the equipment operating in a particular way. That is to say, the buttons are configured to control certain functionality.
A problem experienced by users of configurable equipment is that the equipment is often accompanied by a user manual which is generic in nature. The manual is designed to cover operation of the equipment in all of the possible different applications. Thus, the user is presented with information much of which may be irrelevant to the way in which the equipment is to be used. Because of this, users are often inhibited from reading the manual and hence, do not discover all of the features that are available on the equipment.
Further, since the equipment is configurable in a number of ways, there will be little if any information in the manual concerning a particular configuration.
Thus, a manual which is provided with the intention of assisting the user too often remains unused and the user does not exploit the full potential offered by the equipment. Therefore, there is a need for a method to generate a specific manual for configurable electronic equipment.